Part 3  The Reunion
by SupernaturalDeanFreak
Summary: Dean walked away into the night and Chloe didn't hear from him for 5 months, until the day a letters arrives reigniting her hope of seeing him again. But she could never anticipate what happened when he actually showed up.


She was starting to think that she had imagined those beautiful green eyes and the soft curl of his full lips. It had been more then four months since Dean Winchester had come crashing into Chloe's life and left her with memories that, even now, burned brightly every time she closed her eyes. Three days after the Winchesters had left Chloe standing stunned in the car park of Andy's bar, Sam had called to say that they had killed the creatures they had been hunting and thanked her for her help. Chloe had desperately hoped that Dean would call or come and see her and she hated herself for feeling this was and acting like a lovesick teenager over a guy she'd met once. She dreamed about him and would jump every time the door to the bar opened in case it was he. It never was.

She knew she was being an idiot and should forget him. Dean Winchester is a player, she knew that, and she was being stupid to expect him to come crashing through the door to sweep her off her feet while REO Speedwagon played in the background. She threw herself into her work, both behind the bar and research for passing hunters. She just needed to completely wipe Dean from her memory, and she almost had it, until the day she found a letter addressed on her desk out the back of the bar. She ripped it over and her stomach twisted when she saw the signature. It read:

'_Hey,_

_Sorry for not calling. Finally got rid of those S. in Arkansas but ran into some demon trouble in Atlanta. Been lying low for a couple of months now to avoid any more trouble._

_Hopefully we will swing by soon._

_Sorry. Forgive me?_

_Dean'_

Chloe smiled to herself as she read. Maybe the idea of Dean coming back for her wasn't so ridiculous she thought, and then shook her head as she inwardly warned herself not to get her hopes up again over a guy she had met once. Despite this, her stomach twisted with excitement, but it was short-lived as Andy came to the door and said that they needed her behind the bar, so she quickly folded the letter and slid it into her pocket and headed out with an added spring in her step.

Despite her resolution, within days Chloe was starting to feel down again because she had yet to see anything of the mysterious Dean Winchester. Her shift at Andy's started at 6pm, but she was so down-hearted it was almost ten minutes past 6 before she even got into her car to head to the bar. She entered through the staff door, and saw Andy standing by several crates of bottles checking them off a list. He looked up when she walked in but didn't say anything about her being late. She smiled wanly at him as she passed noticing the unusually sad look in his usually bright eyes. Chloe chose not to ask because she really wasn't in the mood to hear about his problems. She dumped her bag under her desk and tied her apron around her waist as she walked through to the bar where she came to an abrupt halt. Sitting across the room with his back to the bar was the unmistakable, and perfectly muscular, silhouette of Sam Winchester and as she took another step into the bar she saw the face she had been searching for for the last 5 months. Dean. At that moment his eyes flitted up over Sam's head and he spotted her. In less than a second he was up out of his chair and striding across the room towards Chloe. Sam had turned round to see where Dean was going and smiled when he saw Chloe but she didn't see because her eyes fixed firmly on Dean's.

"It's good to see you again." Dean said as he reached Chloe, "Can we talk?"

Chloe nodded and smiled shyly as she turned and walked back the way she had just come in. Dean followed her into her office and shut the door behind them. The lock on the door clicked, making Chloe turn, just as Dean grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, and kissed her deeply.

A minute or so later, a breathless Dean stepped back and watched as Chloe slowly leaned her head back against the wall with her eyes still closed. 'Wow' she thought, he was making a habit of completely stunning her. Not that she minded. Finally she drew in a few calming breaths, straightened up and opened her eyes to face Dean. He was watching her with a sweet smile on his face.

"Jeez, I've been imagining that ever last time and it was even better than I expected." Dean stated confidently making Chloe blush. She was completely lost for words at the thought of someone as beautiful as Dean Winchester imagining himself with her. "Please say something." He urged.

"Sorry. I'm just a little shocked, that's all." Chloe said quietly.

"Shocked?" Dean laughed lightly. "You didn't think I'd come back did you?"

"Not really." Chloe admitted, "You don't seem like the kinda guy who keeps promises to girls he barely knows." Dean rolled his eyes,

"Don't believe everything you hear about me." He whispered playfully into Chloe's ear as he slid his arms around her waist and held her close to him as he moved his lips back to hers and kissed her slowly, passionately. They had both been alone for so long, and in that moment a realisation ignited in them, that maybe, just maybe, they didn't have to be alone anymore.

A while later Sam and Dean had moved to sit at the bar so they could talk to Chloe as she worked. Talking and laughing about some of the strangest hunts they'd done. They were the last to leave at midnight when Andy locked the doors and Chloe was sad to see them go, particularly because Dean hadn't said if they would be sticking around and she wasn't working tomorrow so she didn't know when she would see him again. When she was done she headed out of the back door and got into her car. Turning the key, the battered old Jeep made a strange screeching noise followed by a loud bang and then silence.

"Brilliant." Chloe muttered to herself as she grabbed her bag off the passenger seat and got out, slamming the door behind her. She kicked the front type as she headed around the front of the car,

"Stupid thing!" She exclaimed and started walking.

"Need a ride?" asked a familiar voice from somewhere in the darkness. Chloe jumped but then smiled to herself and sighed as a familiar face emerged from the shadows,

"What are you still doing here?" She asked.

"I took Sam back to the motel and thought I would come back to make sure you got home safely. Good job I did judging by the sounds your engine was making."

"Yeah. Piece of crap." Chloe complained as Dean laughed lightly,

"Come on. I'll check it out for you tomorrow if you want." He slipped his arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her into his side as they walked towards his Impala. They reached Chloe's apartment a couple of minutes later, she thanked Dean for his help, leaned over the front seat and kissed him lightly on the cheek before getting out and walking away. Every step she took towards her front door was forced. She so badly wanted to turn back and go back to him, but she resisted. After what seemed like an eternity she reached her front door, quickly shutting it behind her and then leaning against it still deliberating whether to retrace her steps back to Dean who she hadn't heard leave yet. Just as she was thinking this, there was an urgent banging on the door. Chloe whirled around and sharply pulled the door open. As soon as it was open wide enough Dean was there filling the space in front of her, grabbing her, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. Chloe was shocked but soon relaxed into him and pulled him towards her bedroom.

Afterwards, Chloe luxuriated in the sensation of lying with Dean's strong arms wrapped protectively around her and smiled to herself as he softly kissed her neck and shoulder. They lay in silence for a while, neither of them wanting to spoil what could only be described as a perfect moment. All Chloe could do was gaze at the man in her bed and marvel in the perfection of his features. Dean however seemed lost in thought, until he brushed a few strands of hair back from Chloe's face and announced,

"Come with us." Chloe's eyes snapped up to meet his, a slight frown on her face.

"What?"

"Come with us." Dean repeated, pulling back a bit so he could see Chloe's face, she was speechless. Chloe opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words and so she closed it again. Dean was the one to fill the silence.

"I want you… I want this, all the time. I'm fed up of being lonely and miserable. Plus it's not like you're new to this lifestyle, you've done it before. You're amazing at what you do from what I've heard. We could work together. We could be happy!"

"What about Sam?" Chloe asked quietly.

"What about him?" Dean looked confused, "He could learn so much from you, he's love it! Plus I'm pretty sure it's starting to drive him crazy just being me and him all the time." Chloe still didn't know what to say.

Finally she said,

"There are things you don't know about me." Sounding ashamed.

"Me too," Dean replied, "Jeez, so much crap has happened to me even I don't remember it all, let alone expect anyone else to! Hey, I like you and there is nothing you can have done that will scare me away."

"I haven't done anything." Chloe said in a small voice. Dean frowned,

"What's the problem then?" He asked.

"That's the problem!" Chloe exclaimed, frustrated, as she sat up and looked away from Dean. "My parents were murdered and I did nothing. I tried to hunt the thing that killed them, but when things got tough I gave up! What kind of person does that?" Dean sat up and moved closer to Chloe so he could look her in the eyes,

"What happened?" He asked calmly.

Chloe told Dean about the fire in the shop her parents owned and about the barricades and padlocks that ensured they would not escape. Chloe explained that a few of her dad's friends who were also hunters had checked the place out and found evidence of demons, but none of them could figure out why they would want to kill her mum and dad specifically, and they soon got bored of looking. Chloe recalled her efforts at hunting as soon as she turned 18, and how she'd ended up researching jobs when she wasn't working behind the bar at Andy's. Dean listening patiently, knowing how difficult reliving the hurt was for Chloe.

"You feel guilty," Dean stated when Chloe was finished, she nodded as he added, "I did, until I shot the son of a bitch that killed my parents. I honestly don't know how you've help it together for this long." He gently rubbed Chloe's back with the palm of his hand as tears glistened in her eyes. Chloe turned and looked into Dean's eyes,

"Will you help me?" She asked.

"Of course we will." Dean agreed without hesitation. Chloe looked thoughtful,

"Ok then, I'll come with you."


End file.
